violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Season 1/Episode 080
Episode 080, also known as An Ending, a Song is the 80th episode of the first season of the television series Violetta. It first aired on October 26, 2012, in Latin America, and it was directed by Jorge Nisco and Martín Saban and written by Solange Keoleyan and Sebastián Parrotta. This is the last episode from "Part 2", and the final episode from Season 1. Overview After Violetta and Tomas finally shared their first kiss, Violetta decides to stay alone. Herman wants to leave urgently for Qatar, but will they ever leave Buenos Aires? Episode Summary Violetta and Tomas share their first kiss, just like the first time they met each other. Herman comes and interrupts them, but he wants to talk to Angie. What he doesn't know is that Jade hit Angie and she's in a daze. Jade and Matias then try to kidnap Angie. Pablo and Herman find Jade and Matias, and they get arrested. Ludmila gets expelled from the show, because she made Naty break her foot. Violetta gives Camila her favorite book and Francesca her mother's necklace, because she is leaving them. Francesca tells Violetta that their friendship is always the most important thing, even more important than music, the Studio and Tomas. When Francesca, Camila, Maxi, Angélica, Angie, Leon and Tomas arrive to say goodbye, they're all very sad. Angie gives Herman an MP3 player with Violetta singing, and Herman listens to it in the car on the way to the airport. He realizes how talented Violetta is, and he decides to cancel their trip to Qatar and he lets Violetta go to the Studio's show. Tomas decides to leave after the show, because he was offered a record deal in Spain. To the surprise of the teacher and students, Violetta is back in the show. The students sing the songs "Come and Sing", "Are You Ready For The Ride?", "Next to You" and "Sing for Love". Just before the students sing "Sing for Love" together, Ludmila and Violetta reconcile and Ludmila is allowed to participate in the final song. Near the end of "Sing for Love", Herman comes up to the stage and kisses Violetta on the head. The episode ends when the cast finish singing and Violetta winks. Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast *Germán Tripel as Rafa Palmer *Nilda Raggi as Angélica Carrará Songs Featured *In My Own World (theme song) *This Is My World *Come and Sing *Are You Ready For The Ride? *Next to You *The Only One I See (a small part) *Sing for Love (full version) Trivia *This is the last episode of Season 1. *This episode marks the last appearance of the following characters: **Braco **Napo **Rafa Palmer **Angélica **Tomas **Luca *Tomas revealed that he's going back to Spain. *Herman heard Violetta sing for the first time, and he agreed to let Violetta sing. *Violetta gave Camila her favorite book and Francesca a necklace. *Jade and Matias got arrested for knocking Angie down. *Violetta said that she decides to choose neither Leon or Tomas. *Ludmila showed her nice side for the first time, when she apologized to Naty and Violetta, and then later she hugged both of them. *This is the last episode directed by Matías Risi. Gallery Video Gallery TBA References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes